


Soul Food Sunday

by TheAssassin



Series: Operation Sunday Dinner [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassin/pseuds/TheAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy plans a surprise for Sam, a yummy soul food dinner, and goes for that walk with Bucky.  This is fluffy - super fluffy - but hopefully super fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Food Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been MIA gang, life has gotten in the way - but I hope this installment reaches you all well and happy. As usual - not beta'd - and none of these characters are my own.

Darcy had made various types of soul food for various dinners in the past, but putting it all together into a Soul Food specific dinner was a bit different.  Sam was probably, in the grand scheme of things, one of Darcy’s best friends in the tower.  He got it.  He knew what it was like to be a “normal” surrounded by a crowd of “not even close to normal.”  Don’t get her wrong, every single person in the Avenger’s inner circle was an amazing person, she loved them all, but Sam just sort of “got it.”  And he was easy to talk to.  Sometimes Darcy felt like she and Sam were the glue that held the team together.  Between his counseling skills, and her knack for knowing the right gesture or food to bring a little humanity back into their lives - they did their fair share of caretaking to the rest of the team.

 

That’s not to say Sam wasn’t an Avenger, too.  And bad missions went bad for everyone, not just those with serums, powers and super suits.  Sam deserved to feel special, loved, needed, and a part of the team just as much as anyone else on the team, so Darcy was determined to make sure he felt like this dinner was designed just for him.  

 

Monday morning Darcy had an idea.  But she needed help, very specific help.“JARVIS - is there a way for me to contact Sam’s mom, Ms. Wilson, without giving away any sensitive information?”

 

“She is listed in my database as Mr. Wilson’s next of kin - I have a phone number and an email address for her.  You have the clearance to read the file and obtain the information for yourself or I can just send you the contact information.”  JARVIS knew Darcy had read a few of the files on a “need to” basis but didn't really like it.

 

“Can you just send me the information, J?  I hate reading files if I don’t really need to.”

 

“Done, Miss Darcy.”

 

“Thanks, J-man - If you had a body, I’d make you all the cookies.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts, Miss Darcy.”  She was one of JARVIS’ favorites in the tower.  She made him “feel” “human” or as much as his programming would let him.

 

After sending off an email to Sam’s mom, Darcy got to work on her menu.  She wanted to mix in some things that were familiar to Sam, a few twists because she could dessert with the best of them, and a few things she knew would appeal to everyone.  Once she finalized her menu, she got ready to send out her email.

 

**Southern Sundays**

 

**We’re going back to 4pm for dinner this week, note the time change!**

 

**January 31, 2016, 4pm**

**Avenger’s Common Room**

**Country Ham & Red Eye Gravy**

**Fried Chicken**

**Grits**

**Macaroni & Cheese**

**Hoppin’ John**

**Biscuits**

**Blackberry Cobbler**

**Pecan Pie**

**Homemade Ice Cream**

 

**Bring your appetite, and your muscles - you’re making the ice cream!**

 

**********

On Monday afternoon, Darcy and Bucky made their way from the tower to the park.  It was January and it was cold, but they had bundled up and had cups of hot chocolate to bolster them through the short walk.

 

“Did you have a pet growing up, Darce?” Bucky asked.  He was multi-tasking. Keeping himself between her and the street, doing a security and threat assessment of the surrounding area, glaring at other pedestrians who didn't act like they were going to give way for Darcy - she was super short, and it seemed like she got lost in the crowd - so he wanted to keep her close.  

 

“We always had a pup or a cat around.  And the odd goldfish or turtle.  When I was really little I was constantly bringing home bugs in any kind of receptacle I could find - much to my mother’s dismay.”  Darcy smiled wistfully remembering her mother’s shriek at seeing the wolf spider in the canning jar next to Darcy’s dinner plate one evening.  “What about you? I can’t imagine pets were easy living in the big city back then.”

 

“We never had pets, but mom and I would feed the stray cats out on the fire escape when we had scraps leftover.  Everyone in our building did.  They were wild for the most part, but every once in awhile there’d be one that would let us pet it.  I always liked cats.”  Bucky grabbed her hand and folded it over his arm to steer her around a cluster of people standing on the sidewalk chatting.  It happened to be his left arm, and he stiffened a bit when he realized it.  Darcy kept her hand on the arm, squeezing gently as they continued to walk towards the park.

 

“You like cats because you are one, Buck.” Darcy teased “you crave contact, on your terms, you purr when someone scritches in the right spot, and you’re perfectly happy to be alone curled up in the sun to nap.”

 

“I do not purr.”  He scowled at her, but not really - she was probably right.

 

“You purr.”  She laughed and tugged his arm as they entered the park.  “Be prepared, there’s lots of pups today - YEAY!”

 

Wilson was right - she petted ALL THE DOGS.

 

********

Darcy received an email reply from Sam’s mom on Monday evening and went in search of Natasha.  She needed some help planning her surprise.  JARVIS said she was in the gym with Clint and they were wrapping up a workout.

 

She walked in to find Natasha and Clint stretching post workout.

 

“Hey guys, have a few minutes?”  They both looked up as she approached.

 

“Sure thing, Darce - what’s up?”  Clint took a swig of water.

 

“So I’m planning a surprise for Sammy for Sunday and I need a partner in crime, or two.  Interested?”  Natasha smiled at her.  Darcy was a ray of sun in their sometimes repetitive and dreary days.  

 

“Sestra, of course we’ll help.  What do you need?”  She’d probably never admit it out loud, but she’d do anything for Darcy.

 

“Wilson has been ragging me since yesterday about not being able to bake biscuits as good as his mother’s.  I had an idea around that, but I don’t have the clearance to implement it.  Is that something you guys can do?”  She bit her lip, because this was big, and she wasn’t sure it was even something  _ Sam _ would want.

 

Clint raised his eyebrows as she outlined her plan.  Natasha listened quietly with a soft expression on her face.  One not many got to see, Darcy felt privileged to see this side of her.

 

“Darcy, this is a big deal - but something Sam would be very happy to have happen if our past conversations while looking for Bucky are anything to go by.  The ultimate decision isn’t ours though.  You know that, right?”  Natasha didn't want her to get her hopes up and be disappointed.

 

“I know, Tasha - but you’re probably the best person to figure out if it can happen.  Can you at least talk to Steve for me and see if it’s possible?  I have a contingency if it isn’t.”  Darcy bit her lip and looked down at her hands.  “He does so much for the team, he deserves this.”

 

Clint chucked her under the chin, “We’ll go talk to Steve and let you know if it’s a possibility tomorrow morning, ok?”

 

Darcy smiled brightly, “Thanks, guys.  It means a lot.  Cookies are definitely in your future.  You name it!”

 

“Chocolate espresso, Darce - you know you don’t even have to ask me.”  Clint was obsessed and hoarded them like a pack rat whenever they appeared in the kitchen.

 

“You have done so much for me, Dorogoya - you do not owe me cookies.”  Natasha knew she’d get them regardless of her words, but she wanted Darcy to know that she was appreciated for more than her cooking.

 

Darcy threw them a wink and wandered out of the gym.  “Go shower, you guys STINK” she threw over her shoulder - an indignant squawk followed her out the door.  

 

She knew it wasn’t Clint’s squawk - but would  _ never _ disclose that.

 

**********

 

The next morning when she woke up there was a text waiting for her from a number she didn't recognize.

 

Tasha.

 

**(212) 555-0000: Plan A is a go, please arrange and**

**get us the time, Clint and I will take care of it.**

 

**TazedAndConfused:  You’re a star. Thanks so much.**

 

Darcy jumped up and did a little dance in her bed.  This was going to be SO AWESOME!  She hopped off the bed and headed for her little kitchenette in her room to grab a cup of coffee before her shower.  Time to start the day.

 

**********

 

Wrangling Team Science! That week was especially trying.  Something weird was going on with Tony and Jane was especially difficult to get out of her lab.  Darcy’s only bright spot was a gift she found on her desk Wednesday morning.  A beautiful tea set in a Kalustyans bag.  Someone had been shopping on Rose Hill.  There was a note folded and slipped into the bag with the box.

 

_ Darcy, _

 

_ I asked Sam who helped you with your spice choices for dinner, because they were perfect.  He told me about Amita at Kalustyans and I went to see her because the flavors were so spot on and I wanted to replenish my own supplies.  She was excited to hear that everyone liked her recipes and your curry.  She said you were cooing over this tea set and I knew it was the perfect “thank you” for making such a special dinner.  _

 

_ Thanks again, it was perfect. _

 

_ Bruce _

 

Darcy had wiped a little tear from her cheek and smiled at the thoughtful gift and note.  She’d gone to brew a pot of tea to share with Bruce and asked JARVIS to order takeout for lunch.  She deserved a break, and Jane and Tony wouldn't even care if it was cardboard with the way they’d been behaving this week.

 

Tea with Bruce had been just what she needed.  They visited for a bit and she asked him if he would feel weird if she joined him for Yoga in the evenings.  Sleep was always something that she’d struggled with and Bruce seemed to be so  _ level _ most of the time, maybe some relaxing exercise and stretching could head her next bout of insomnia off.  

 

Luckily he was happy to have her join him, and said that if Pepper was free sometimes she joined as well.  

 

“Meet me in the dance studio on the 66th floor at 7pm tonight.  Do you have a mat?”  Bruce had extras if she didn't.

 

“I do, I did yoga in London a lot because our flat was so small I had to get away from Jane a few nights a week.  I’ll see you at 7!”  Darcy had cleared the tea to the tray she used to carry it down.  Leaned over and placed a kiss on Bruce’s cheek. “Thanks for the beautiful tea set, Bruce.  I love it.”

 

_ “YOU _ deserve it, Darcy.”  After Sunday night, Bruce was determined to make sure she knew how important she was to everyone in the tower. She gave so much, it was not painful to give a little back once in awhile.

 

**********

 

Saturday Darcy was able able to shift Jane out of her lab at about 8am.  She had been up for about 36 hours and had dissolved into a snarling, teary mess.  Darcy finally gave up and called Thor to just pick her up and remove her from the lab.  

 

She hated doing that, as a woman, being manhandled felt degrading - but Jane was on the verge of a meltdown that would put her into a hospital bed until she slept - so Darcy really had no choice.  Thor, being the diplomat that he was, winked at her and crossed to Jane, “My love, I have missed you.  Come with me so we may bathe and spend some time together!”

 

Jane blinked owlishly at him, then narrowed her eyes at Darcy, “Did you call him?”

 

“Uh....” Darcy really didn't want to be in angry Jane’s crosshairs right now.

 

“Jane, it is time for a break - I missed you - so I came to retrieve you.”  Thor scooped her up into his arms and strode out of the lab, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Darcy slumped in her chair and took a deep breath.  Right.  Clean up, then baking, then to check in with Tasha and Clint to make sure they were still on track with Plan A.

 

**********

Usually Sunday afternoons the team showed up about half hour before dinner to help Darcy get the table ready and bring things out from the kitchen - they were all (well, everyone but Tasha and Clint - and a smirking Steve) surprised to see the table done and the food already set out when they arrived, platters still steaming.

 

“Sit everyone - save me a spot next to Sammy - I just have to grab the biscuits!”  Darcy waved everyone into their seats.

 

“Darce - I don’t know why you bothered with biscuits - you know they wont be as good as my mama’s.”  Sam was teasing her again.

 

“Samuel Wilson, I’m pretty sure you’re not too old for me to wash your rude mouth out with a bar of ivory soap.”  A voice called as it came around the corner from the kitchens.

 

Sam sat up straight and his jaw dropped.  His mama, the mama he missed every day since he took up with these superheroes, was standing by the table with a mock stern look on her face and a platter of the fluffiest biscuits ever to biscuit in her arms.

 

Recovering his shock, Sam jumped up and swept her into his arms, biscuits and all.  “Mama!  What are you doing here??”

 

Darcy rescued the biscuits and smiled to herself as she reached over to place the platter on the table in front of Bucky.  Bucky caught her smile and gave her a wink.  There was some of that charm - she loved seeing it - and she blushed a bit at the compliment she saw in his eyes.

 

“Samuel - Darcy here sent me an email asking for my biscuit recipe and the family secrets.  Well, I’m not one to just give those away - so I offered to show her how to make them.  Clinton and Natasha came down to D.C. to get me this morning and we’ve been cooking up a storm all day.  I’m so happy to see you, Baby Boy.  I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too, Mama - so much!”  Sam turned to the rest of the table and beamed at his team.

 

“Everyone, this is my Mama - Clara Jane Wilson - this is the team!”  Sam quickly assigned names to faces as he escorted his mother to her chair next to him and pulled it out for her.  After he was seated he turned to Darcy as she was filling glasses with iced water and pulled her into a hug.  

 

“Thank you, Darcy” he whispered into her ear.

 

“You’re welcome, Sam” she whispered back.

 

Dinner was a lively affair - everyone listened to Clara tell stories about a younger Sam and his siblings - mostly to his embarrassment.  It was clear to see they had a close-knit family and they missed their time together as a unit.

 

“Darcy did a great job with the biscuits, Sam - you stop teasing her about her abilities - she organizes these meals for you all every Sunday - you’re  _ very _ lucky to have her!”  Clara winked at Darcy across the table.

 

“Yes, Mama” Sam replied - sounding for all intents and purposes like the little boy they’d been hearing about for the last hour.

 

Darcy blushed and waved away the compliment - “Sam - and the team - do so much for us, Ms. Clara - it’s the least I can do to give something back.”

 

“Nonsense, Darcy.  This goes above and beyond and you know it.”  Pepper loved the modesty, but also wanted Darcy to feel free to toot her own horn once in awhile, while she was a confident young woman, she had a hard time expressing that confidence in any situation other than one-on-one.

 

“Okay team muscles - it’s time for Ice Cream.  I need volunteers to clean the table, and volunteers to start cranking - let’s get it done so we can enjoy Pie and Cobbler!  Sam, you’re excused - you go visit with your Mama and we’ll take care of this.  She has to head back to D.C. tonight to watch your nieces tomorrow.”  Darcy started organizing like a drill sergeant and the military men at the table snapped to with no argument.

 

Even Tony - and there wasn’t a military bone in his body.

 

When the table was cleared and Thor, Jane and Pepper were loading the dishwasher - Darcy and Natasha got out the premixed ice cream base and set up the old fashioned wood ice cream mixers.  With a gleam in his eye - Tony started mentally engineering a bot to do the mixing when Darcy shot him down with a glare.  “Tony - the hard work is what makes it taste better - stop sciencing and start cranking!”

 

“Spoilsport,” Tony muttered - and started cranking with a pout.  Bruce laughed at him and started cranking another mixer while Bucky happily cranked the 3rd and final one.  He was lost in thought, back in the 1930’s sitting on a stoop in Brooklyn with his sister, Mam, and Stevie - doing the same exact thing.

 

Darcy walked by and touched his arm, smiling gently.  He faded back to the present and laughed a little, which made her smile even wider.  “I was thinking about doing this back in the day, Doll.  You remember, Stevie? That summer Mam got one of these things from that neighbor that moved?”

 

Steve smiled at the memory, “I remember, Buck.”  

 

“We didn't have much, but cream and milk were not in short supply - sugar was - so we’d ration everything through the week so we could have a treat on Sundays.  Mom would cook a hen, potatoes, all the trimmings she could get ahold of, and we’d eat like kings.”  Bucky’s eyes were in the past, but he just kept cranking.  Steve thought that metal arm had it’s uses.

 

“Who’d have thought an arm that Hydra gave me for killing people could be just as good at making Ice Cream?”  Bucky mused out loud.

 

Darcy flicked his ear and said, “None of that - it wasn’t you - and we’re not having this discussion again, especially tonight!”

 

Once the team had traded off cranking and even Thor had enthusiastically taken a turn - Darcy declared the ice cream finished and brought out desserts and bowls and utensils and everyone served themselves - with same dishing some up for himself and his mother.  After settling in the conversation area, Darcy on one side of Clara and Sam on the other, Clara leaned over to Darcy to whisper conspiratorially, “I’m so glad you reached out to me, Sweetie.  I always worry about my children, but that boy-child, especially one with a dangerous job, worries me more.  Knowing you’re here taking care of him puts my old heart at ease.”

 

“I’m happy to take care of them while they take care of the world, Ms. Clara.  They’re good people and they deserve it.”  Darcy hummed a bit around a mouthful of warm cobbler and ice cream.

 

“You do more than ‘take care of them,’ Darcy - you make this place a home - don’t you ever forget it.”  Clara raised her voice to be sure everyone could hear the next bit, “...and don’t you lot take Darcy for granted, I’ll know - and I’ll have to come back and set you straight with my bar of Ivory Soap.”

 

Everyone laughed, and Sam shuddered - flashing back to a memory of that Ivory Soap and his little boy antics.  “Um, she’s not joking, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next week Darcy plans a surprise for Bucky - as if you couldn't figure it out.


End file.
